


i am "end"

by FULLM3T4LH34RT



Series: Mayhemanic fics and shit [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Fan Adventures, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Mayhemanic, Mayhemanic (fanventure), Milo (mayhemanic), Other, Pix (mayhemanic), Pix Sanctum, Rachel (mayhemanic), Sacrifice, Sal (mayhemanic) - Freeform, Self-Sacrifice, Zach (mayhemanic), Zach Mosswall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FULLM3T4LH34RT/pseuds/FULLM3T4LH34RT
Summary: pix's life flashes before his eyes.
Series: Mayhemanic fics and shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801390
Kudos: 1





	i am "end"

the hole in his stomach didn't hurt, he didn't even notice it at first. 

his friends however, did. they noticed the blood seeping into his godtier robes, staining the yellow with dark red, noticed his steps falter. 

he had protected them. 

he had pushed them out of the way of the bright, ominous beam of light and stood in front of them and didn't even flinch when it ripped a hole through his torso, didn't even scream. he just stood there, looking at them with a blinding smile.

pix collapsed, looking at the gaping hole where his stomach once was.  
"did..did any of you guys get hurt?" he choked out, blood seeping from his lips.  
rachel rushed over to him, tears in her eyes.  
"no..no. none of us got hurt. we're okay." sal said, trying to stay calm.  
"..i'm sorry. i won't be able to go to the new world with you guys. but..it's more important you're safe and happy, y'know?" he laughed softly. "don't cry for me! i'll be alright just knowing you guys are safe."

milo and rachel sob, and zach covers his mouth and looks away.  
pix tries to stand, but instead just sits on his knees. "it's okay! i'm not sad, and i'm not in pain.." a cough wracks his body, blood splattering on the ground and pix grimaces as he wipes his mouth.

he remembers everything they went through to get here, so close to the end of the game..he was happy. he knew they could do it, could win the game even if it was without him.  
he keeps the smile on his face and sees his friends crowd around him.

"i know you can do it. you can win this game without me." he says. "i'm so proud of you all. you've come so far."   
and then his head drops, and the clock tics.

heroic.  
he isn't coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> read mayhemanic on mspfa


End file.
